


Uncooperative

by celestial_light



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Julian bargains with Caradasian children, and Garak objects.





	Uncooperative

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://myinkandtrees.tumblr.com/)for more! Feel free to request!

“Jackets on please,” Julian repeated, for the fifth time that hour, as he dropped to his knees and tugged on the metal zippers, pulling them all the way up to the children’s chins.

“‘’S hot!” Protested the youngest one, reaching for his zipper and yanking it down. Following his example, his sister reached for hers, and began dragging it down to expose her neck and chin.

  
Bashir groaned as they began to wriggle out of their coats, and was surprised that they hadn’t yet handed them to him.

In all honestly, it wasn’t very cold, only fifteen degrees celsius. A light jacket  would do well for most, but not for the Bashir children. Not for half Cardassian children.

  
“It feels hot now, but if you don’t zip up your jackets, you will get cold!” He warned, again kneeling to the ground and zipping up their clothing. However, this time, he swept them up before they could undo his work, despite their half hearted protest and giggles.

“Daddy,  put me down!” Demanded his eldest, though there was no bite in her voice, only laughter.

“Only if you promise to keep your jacket on,” he advised, sternly, “both of you.”

“My dear doctor, it appears that  you are being attacked by Cardassians,” from behind him, bundled from head to toe in a thick coat, black scarf, and a black hat, came Garak. They’d been waiting for him to come out of the bookstore, and the children had grown quite restless when an hour passed and Garak still hadn’t settled on an appropriate piece of literature. To avoid a scene, Bashir had taken them outside to play in a nearby park.  

“By your Cardassians,” Bashir added, with a smile, “maybe you could help me by telling them to put their jackets back on.”

“Children, listen to your father. Put your jackets back on before you freeze to de–”

“Before you get really cold,” Bashir cut off, casting a glare towards his partner, “and get sick…and if you put your jackets on, i’ll take you to get something sweet when we get back to the station.”

Garak rolled his eyes, but said nothing. They’d argue later on about Julians incentives, but Julian was just thankful that they’d scrambled back  into their coats.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, please comment and leave a kudos :) I plan to write more with the Bashirs!


End file.
